The present invention relates to a sensor for currentmeters.
In case of measuring the rate and direction of water flow along shores, rivers and lakes, it is generally necessary to perform a three-dimensional detection. In prior art systems, a sensor is mounted with plural pairs of supersonic transmitter/receiver units which are positioned at predetermined intervals and which operate in the so-called sing-around fashion. As a result, the equipment becomes complicated in structure and bulky in size due to the large number of transmitter/receiver pairs. It is not only costly but also produces poor precision in its measurement since turbulence is liable to occur because of struts supporting the transmetter/receiver pairs.